The present invention relates generally to a call management system and more particularly to a network in which remote agents connect over a data network, such as the Internet, to service customer calls.
Many businesses use agents or operators to service customers by telephone. These businesses often employ several agents connected to an Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) system, such as a Meridian.RTM. ACD manufactured by Northern Telecom, Ltd., to handle multiple calls simultaneously. The call center technology distributes the calls (usually dialed with a toll-free number) to the agents.
There are three principal types of call center technology: standalone ACDs, ACDs integrated with a Private Branch Exchange (PBX), and central office based ACDs. The most commonly used type is the ACD integrated with a PBX.
Conventional call centers require agents to have a direct line connection to a local ACD. The ACD handles the routing of calls to the agents and provides management and reporting functions. The direct line connection, however, limits the distance from the local ACD agents could locate.
Because many businesses want to be able to locate their agents at various locations, even ones remote from an ACD, some conventional call centers have technology to permit remote access. These conventional call centers require, in addition to a voice path, a data path to exist between the remote agent's location and the local ACD to report status changes, such as logging on, logging off, and agent availability.
Some call centers use an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) line as the data path from the local ACD to the remote agent's location, while others use a second standard telephone line as the data path. Still other centers use special circuitry to permanently monitor dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones on a standard telephone line of the remote agent. This special circuitry effectively provides the data path to the local ACD through which the remote agent reports status changes.
To provide this reporting functionality, these conventional call centers add significant costs to the remote agent function by requiring an additional data path or special circuitry. Additionally, establishing the data path from the remote agent location to a local, centralized ACD can be complex and difficult to achieve, further limiting the economic viability of the remote agent concept.